fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Bitwa na śnieżki
Chris: Siema ludzie! W ostatnim odcinku zawodnicy musieli wytrzymać trudy życia 300 metrów pod wałami śniegu. Oscypki pożegnały płaczusia Geoffa. Po krótkiej przerwie, wracamy na Alaskę! Dziś chyba wszyscy będą zaskoczeni, łącznie z widzami! Ale z jakiego powodu? Oglądajcie Góry.. Totalnej.. PORAŻKI! W Domku Chłopaków Zahir: Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale nareszcie wyleciał Geoff. Noah: Łaał, normalnie ekstra. Co nas to obchodzi? Jesteś ostatnim chłopakiem w swojej drużynie. Przewraca oczami. Constantine: Tak, niedługo będzie to domek samych Góralów, bo w końcu wylecisz. Ezekiel: No.. ale jazda chłopaki! Przybija piątkę z Constantin’em. Noah: Ah.. wy przecież macie sojusz zapomniałem. Constantine: Więc uważaj na siebie, Noah. Bo cię wywalimy. Noah: Ja.. straszne. Zakłada ręce na piersiach i wychodzi przez klapkę. Zahir: Wy jesteście zdolni chyba do wszystkiego. Eh, moja drużyna jest fatalna. Gdybyśmy mieli tak chociaż jakiegoś dobrego zawodnika... Zahir: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Prawda boli. Dwie idiotki, despotyczna Heather i Al, który nie wnosi niczego. Constantine: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) To show jest dziecinną zabawą. Zresztą, to najlepszy sposób na wypromowanie mojej gwiazdy, zdobędę jeszcze więcej fanek niż mam. Ezekiel: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) ( dłubie w nosie ) Constantine: Ezekiel, proponuję abyśmy wyrzucili cwaniaka. Oczywiście jeżeli przegramy, w co wątpię. Ezekiel: Noaha? Constantine: No raczej. W Domku Dziewczyn Pheobe: O tak, może to początek dobrej passy Górali. Brooke: Oh, było by świetnie. Heather: Cicho bądźcie! I tak wszyscy wiemy, że Constantine i jego przygłupawy kolega was wywalą! Lindsay: A my zostaniemy w grze, prawda Heather? Heather: Prawda prawda, kochana. Brooke: Rzecz w tym, że wy przegracie dziś zadanie. I najpierw pożegnacie kogoś swojego. Heather: Wolne żarty! Dziewczyny z przeciwnych drużyn groźnie na siebie patrzą. Pheobe: Przestańmy! I tak w końcu dojdzie do rozwiązania drużyn i będziemy się chyba starać nawiązać przyjaźń między sobą. Heather: Mam już dwie kumpele i nie potrzebuję więcej. Chodźcie, dziewczyny! Jadalnia na pagórku Zahir podchodzi do smutnej Brooke. Zahir: Coś się stało? Brooke: Eh, nic. Po prostu nie podoba mi się to wszystko. Konflikty z dziewczynami i.. brakuje mi kogoś. Od czasu jak zerwałam z Alejandro czuję się samotnie. Zahir: Ale masz mnie. Całuje Brooke, ale ona się nie broni. Heather: Zahir! Co ty wyprawiasz?! Módl się, aby dziś nie było eliminacji, bo wylecisz! Zahir: Jesteś po prostu zazdrosna! Heather: O ciebie?! Zahir: Nie, ty nigdy nikogo nie miałaś, oprócz patyczaka Harolda! Heather: Nie byłam z nim! Zahir: Jasne! Pheobe ich rozdziela. Pheobe: Przestańcie, nie tędy droga... Noah: Nienawidzę tych wszystkich romansów w show. Zahir się wyrywa. Zahir: Mam już dość tej Heather! Jest okropna! Al: Ameryki nie odkryłeś. Ale trzeba jakoś żyć. Constantine: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Skandale to coś co lubię. Ezekiel: Ale urwał! Ale to było dobre! Noah robi facepalm. Chris wjeżdża na odśnieżaczu. Chris: Good Morning! Lindsay: Hello. Heather z przerażeniem. Heather: Ty umiesz angielski?! Prawie mdleje, ale jakoś utrzymuje równowagę. Lindsay: Yes. Heather: To jest dziwne, a nawet bardzo. Chef nakłada wszystkim jajecznicy. Chef: Jedzcie póki gorące! A ponieważ jest zimne.. Wrzuca wszystko do kosza. Zahir: Ehh i znów bez śniadania. Chris: No co? Większość zawsze odkładamy dla Yeti. Chris: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Pomysł z Yeti nie był zbyt dobry. Mamy przez niego dużo kłopotów, a jego utrzymanie wymaga dużych środków finansowych. Brooke: A może pominiemy temat Yeti i jego pożywienia? Chef: Tak. Ten temat też uważam za zamknięty. Za jadalnią Yeti zjeżdża na sankach. Chef: A może i nie. Chris: Dobrze, lepiej chodźmy na zadanie. Ośnieżone pole Chris: Dziś odbędzie się.. wielka bitwa na śnieżki! Lindsay: Łiiii! Amber: Właśnie! Łiii! Al: O rany, przyciszcie się. Chris: Ale najpierw musicie o czymś wiedzieć. To jest Cleere. Zza Chrisa wychodzi dziewczyna. Cleere: Hej! Jestem nowym Oscypkiem i przysięgam, że poprowadzę tę drużynę do zwycięstwa! Heather: Wtf? Zahir: Chris, gadaj kim ona jest! Chris: To chyba jasne, że nowa zawodniczka. Constantine: Co?! To nie fair! Heather: Phi! Skończy tak jak Renata w Lesie! Po jednym odcinku! Cleere: Oj nie, tak nie będzie. Pheobe: Zgadzam się z Constantine’m! To niesprawiedliwe! Chris: Życie jest niesprawiedliwe! Noah: Z naciskiem na to show. Constantine: Dobra! Po tym wyzwaniu wszystko wróci do normy! Al: Haha! Mamy szansę i nie wypuścimy jej tak łatwo! Chris: Czas na pierwszą rundę! Podzielcie się na 4-osobowe drużyny! Constantine: Z góry mówię, że nie liczcie teraz na mnie. Noah: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Spokojnie, pamiętam Wyspę Totalnej Porażki. I mam nauczkę, że lepiej brać udział w zadaniach, niezależnie jak głupie i bez sensu one są. Przypalone Oscypki Zahir: Dobra, gram ja, Heather, Al i nowa.. Cleere. Cleere: Czy śnieżki mogą być niebezpieczne? Heather: Co najwyżej dostaniesz kataru, idiotko. Cleere: Trzeba zachować wszelkie środki ostrożności. Zakłada maskę ochronną na twarz. Amber: Ona jest jakaś dziwna. Lindsay: Masz rację, Amber. Pieprznięci Górale Wszyscy się kłócą i przepychają, oprócz Noaha i Constantine’a. Noah: Dziecinni jesteście. Skoro Constantine nie będzie brał udziału, to i tak wiadomo jaka czwórka będzie walczyć. Ezekiel: Hej, on ma rację. Pheobe: Eh, czyli ja, Brooke, Ezekiel i Noah. Nie mamy największych szans. Noah: Moment, to Constantine był taki pewny, że wygramy. Powinien więc popracować nad tym zwycięstwem. Constantine: Może wejdę w następnej rundzie. Brooke: Trudno, czas na rozgrywkę. Ośnieżone Pole Chris: No więc.. start! Gwiżdże. Górale równo rzucają w Ezekiela. Al: ŁEB SHOT! Hather: Al, dorośnij. Al: Sorki, nie mogłem się powstrzymać. W tym momencie dostaje ze śnieżki w głowę od Noaha. Noah: Headshot. Zahir: Dobra, no to teraz się pobawimy w CS’a. Rzuca dwiema śnieżkami na raz w Noaha i Pheobe. Zahir: Multi kill. Brooke: Świetnie, zdaje się, że zostałam sama na ich trójkę. Ukrywa się za jakimś kamieniem i unika śnieżek. Brooke: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Oh.. no i co zrobić w tej sytuacji? Brooke osłania się kurtką i biegnie w stronę Oscypków. Taranuje ich wszystkich. Ezekiel krzyczy z ławki przegranych. Ezekiel: Ower kill! Chris: Moment! Mieliśmy walczyć wyłącznie śnieżkami! Punkt dla Oscypków! Zahir i Heather: O tak! Brooke: Constantine, możesz mnie zmienić? Chyba dostałam gorączki. Constantine: Nie teraz. Brooke: Eh. Brooke: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) On mnie zaczyna coraz bardziej denerwować. II Runda Pheobe: Dobra, teraz zero wyrozumiałości dla rywali. Chris: Czas start! Wszyscy zaczynają lepić śnieżki. Noah krzyczy do Heather. Noah: Hej, dziewczyno Harolda! Nie trafia w nią śnieżką. Heather: Ja wcale nie czułam nic do Harolda!!! Noah: Tak, jasne... Noah dostaje ze śnieżki. Zahir: Ale frajer! Dostaje dwiema śnieżkami na raz. Pheobe: Haha! Teraz trafia w Al’a. Ezekiel: I kolejny! Heather: Ratować się! Ale dostaje od tyłu kilka strzałów i upada na śnieg. Heather: Grr! Cleere: O nie, mnie tak nie weźmiecie! Zaczyna bombardować śnieżkami, kilka kamer się przewróciło, więc nie wiadomo co się działo w tym czasie. Chwilę potem. Wszyscy leżą oprócz Ezekiela. Ezekiel: O tak! Udało mi się! Chris: Punkt dla Górali! Brooke: Constantine, teraz musisz mnie zmienić! Constantine: Dobra, ale tylko dlatego, że to jest ostateczna runda. Wchodzi za Brooke. III Runda Chris: To się robi nudne, ale start! Constantine dostaje śnieżką w klatę. Constantine: Ups... Pheobe: Wgl się nie starasz! Constantine: Oh i tak wygramy. Zahir: Może frytki do tego? Walka jest zaciekła, ale ostatecznie przegrywają Górale. Chris: Krótko mówiąc, czas na głosowanie! W Domku Dziewczyn Wpada Noah. Noah: Proszę ratujcie mnie i głosujcie na Constantine’a! Noah: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Wiem, że nie w moim stylu, ale trzeba się poświęcić dla tej kasiory ( mówi znudzony ). Pheobe: Spokojnie, my też mamy zamiar go wywalić. Brooke: Wyjęłaś mi to z ust. Ceremonia Chris: Dobra dzieciaki. Mam już tylko 4 ciupagi bezpieczeństwa dla was. Constantine: No szybciej, chcę wiedzieć kogo dziś pożegnamy. Noah: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Na pewno będę zagrożony ja albo Constantine. Chris: A dwie z nich dostaną... *Pheobe *Ezekiel No i jedna dla.. *Brooke Chyba wiadomo kto jest zagrożony. Noah: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Wiedziałem. Constantine: Żegnaj Noah. Będziesz musiał nas opuścić. Noah nic nie mówi. Chris: I tu się mylisz, bo to Noah zostaje! Constantine czas odejść! Constantine: Że niby jak?! To jakiś żart! Brooke: Przykro nam, ale nie. Papa! Constantine odchodzi pomrukując jakieś przekleństwa pod nosem. Constantine: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Pożałują tego! Już wkrótce! Chris: To tyle na dzisiaj! Czy konflikt Oscypków się złagodzi? Tego dowiemy się tylko w następnym odcinku! Kategoria:Odcinki Gór Totalnej Porażki